


somewhere i have never travelled

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a dash of angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, or is it Angst with a dash of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a love story. | Set after the events of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere i have never travelled

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a mood just strikes you, and that mood was to write fluffy sethkate fic, which--I know--is basically an AU fic. I wanted to give these two a happy ending! So, why now write a story that revolves around the theme of "This isn't a love story." Haha. That's where the angst comes in. You can't write sethkate without angst (and angsty smut). Anyway, I want to give a shout-out to the bottle of red wine and this Kate Fuller mix for helping me write this story http://8tracks.com/cio/torn-apart
> 
> Thanks to Taylah for the first read and for helping with the Spanish. And to ee cummings for his beautiful poem (found at the end). 
> 
> Feedback is fuel!

After six months of motel rooms and robbing gas stations, Kate and Seth decided to settle in a small town by the ocean. The name meant Emerald City in English, and Kate took it as a sign that they could make a home here. They used the last of their cash to rent out a small studio on top of a grocery store. The owners were an older man and woman named Jose and Maria, who also ran the store downstairs. Jose had a warm smile, and Maria didn't hesitate to cup Kate's face in between her soft hands and whisper, “Hola, bonita.”

But as Seth and Jose continued on the tour of the studio, Maria's brows knitted and she whispered in Spanish, “Are you in danger? Do you need help?”

Kate's gaze turned to Seth. He wore his black suit and his dark hair was unwashed and unkempt. He hadn't shaved in a week, so dark scruff covered his jaw. He hadn't shot up in a month, but his eyes still had a dull shine to them. Standing next to Jose, he looked dangerous and wanted. She didn't blame Maria for worrying. Then, Seth's gaze met hers and he gave her a tiny, reassuring smile. She smiled back and told Maria she was fine.

“Estoy a salvo,” she said.

_I'm safe._

**

Kate got a job ringing up groceries downstairs while Jose helped Seth connect with a man named Carlos who owned a garage. 

“He better not be some backstabbing son of a bitch,” Seth said on his first day at work.

A week later, Seth was inviting Carlos over for beer and poker. 

Kate, on the hand, was having a hard time making friends. She was polite enough to customers and her co-workers to make it through the work day, but even as the other girls invited her to go out with them after their shifts, Kate declined.

“It's okay, Katie,” Nancy said with a wink one night as they finished closing their registers. “We know who's waiting for you at home.” 

Kate blushed.

Nancy nudged her. “Are you ever going to tell us how you hooked up with a man like that?” The other girls had started to gather around her. They were all around her age, eighteen and nineteen. All of them still lived at home with their families. None of them had never stepped outside of the Emerald City. To them, she was experienced. The American girl who was now living with a man ten years older than her. 

As she looked into their eager faces, she knew what kind of story were looking for.

“This isn't a love story,” she warned them.

**

The first time, Seth was rough with her. Too rough. He was coming down from a high, and she needed to feel something. She didn't know what city they were in. Just another dark motel room with dirty sheets and no air conditioner. 

Seth had her legs open, spread wide, and he was thrusting into her so hard and so fast. She tried not to make a sound or to make a face; she didn't want Seth to know it hurt. 

She didn't want him to know she liked that it hurt.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of their sweaty bodies, Seth's grunts, her labored breathing, and then, it was over.

Seth let out a loud groan and lowered her legs. He collapsed on top of her, his cock still deep inside her. His head rested on her chest and she stroked his damp hair.

“Kate.” His hot breath hit her sticky skin, giving her goosebumps. He kissed her breasts before getting off from her. He disposed of the condom and left for the bathroom. She felt used, sore, empty. When he returned, she pretended to be asleep. He kissed her shoulder and turned over to his side of the bed.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, blinking back the tears.

**

After Kate said good night to Nancy and the other girls, she climbed the flight of stairs to the studio. The window was open and a gentle ocean breeze filled the cool room. She set down her purse and keys on the kitchen counter before undressing, dropping each piece of garment on the floor. Her socks and tennis shoes. Her black slacks. Her red T-shirt. Her bra, then her panties. 

Seth was sleeping in bed, the sheet covering his legs. She stood next to him, studying his naked chest and the flame tattoo running up his left arm. 

This isn't a love story, she had told the girls. At least not your typical one. She explained to them how she and Seth had met in Texas. Theirs was a forbidden romance that had forced her to run away south of the border with an older man. The girls giggled, and she let them believe her lies. It was better than the truth.

Better than getting kidnapped by murderous bank robbers. Better than being trapped in the labyrinth. Better than finding out the truth about her mother. Better than staking her dad. Better than losing her brother. Better than being on the run with a thief and junkie. 

This isn't a love story, she reminded herself as she pulled down the sheet covering Seth. He was naked underneath. She climbed on top of him, pressing their bodies together. She always loved how her pale skin contrasted with his tan. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of her.

“Hi.” He traced her lips with his thumb.

“Hi.” She flicked her tongue out to taste the callous pad.

His eyes darkened. “How was work?”

“Fine.” She kissed the inside of palm. “The girls wanted me to go out with them again.”

“Why didn't you?”

“Because I knew you would be waiting for me,” she grabbed his cock, “like this.”

Seth smirked. “Don't you want to go out and have some fun? Meet boys your own age?”

She started to stroke him, suddenly making his smirk disappear. “I don't want a boy.” She pressed her lips against his stubble. “I want you.”

With a groan, Seth turned his head and captured her mouth with his. As the kiss deepened, Seth's cock stiffened in her small hand. He pulled away, panting. “What do you want from me, princess?”

The first time, she had let Seth take and take from her. The morning after, she woke up with Seth's head buried in between her legs. She had to beg Seth to stop, but he wouldn't. Not until he made her come over and over. It was his way of apologizing, and she forgave him by screaming his name each time.

“What do you want?” Seth asked again.

She kissed him, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. “Make me feel good.”

He sat up and positioned her on his lap, so she was straddling him. He inserted two fingers inside her wet slit, and she gasped from the sensation. 

“Tell me,” he said, his hot mouth against her ear. “Were you thinking about me fucking you all day while you were bagging groceries?” He moved his fingers in and out of her. “Couldn't wait to come home and grab my dick, isn't that right, princess?”

She moaned, wrapping her arms tighter behind his neck. He kissed her hard, the kind that took her breath away. He removed his fingers from inside her and took a hold of her right wrist, lowering her hand to his cock. 

“You know what you want.” His voice deep with desire. 

The number one thing Seth had taught her during these six months: If you want it, you take it.

Kate slid down on his cock, sighing as she adjusted to his size. It was different without a condom. There were no barriers. It was just her and Seth connected as one.

“Baby,” Seth sighed with her.

Their gazes locked, and his eyes were so clear that for a startling moment, Kate felt afraid. What if they had to run again? What if he started using again? What if culebras found them again? What if...

What if none of that happened? What if all that mattered was taking place right now in this room?

Seth's hand settled on the back of her neck, gently massaging it, telling her she was okay. They were okay. He could always tell her that with just one touch. All her tension and fear faded through his fingertips.

She began to rock on his lap with Seth's cock moving in and out of her.

“That's it, baby,” he said. “Take what you want. Make yourself feel good.” He fell back on the mattress as she continued to ride him. His fingers dug into her thighs, watching her. “You're so goddamn beautiful, Kate.”

She looked down at the man lying beneath her and saw his brokenness and his loss, his anger and his desperation, his loneliness and his sadness—and realized how beautiful that made him too.

She placed her hands flat on his chest, taking control of the pace, riding Seth for her own pleasure until she came hard, shouting his name. 

Kate barely had time to recover before Seth flipped her over on to her stomach. He covered her body with hers and slipped into her pussy from behind. With her cheek pressed against the sheets, she groaned. “Oh, god...”

Seth squeezed her left breast as he slowed his tempo. “Been thinking about doing this to you since you left this morning. You're all I think about, Kate, every minute, every second.” He kissed the side of her neck and slung his arm around her stomach, picking her up so she was on all fours. Both of his hands grabbed her waist and he continued to pump into her from behind. 

The position was new to Kate, more intense, more passionate, more raw. She was on her elbows, her hair falling into her face. Each time Seth drove into her, she moaned. Each moan made Seth drive harder into her, eager to find his release.

“Baby, tell me,” he said, his fingers digging into her sides. “Tell me I make you feel good.”

She thought about her forgotten cross necklace, her silent prayers, and the paperback Bible packed away in between Seth's revolver and his box of condoms. Her definition of what was good had changed as soon as she got in that Corvette with Seth Gecko.

“You make me feel good.” She reached up with her left hand to grab his, interlacing their fingers. “Only you.” She moved their conjoined hands over to her rapidly-beating heart and they stayed there until they both came together. 

They fell on the bed, their hands still joined over Kate's heart. The inside of her legs were sticky with his cum, but she didn't dare move yet, still in an euphoric haze. Seth's arms wrapped around her and she turned to face him. He brushed her hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She smiled, thinking of how gentle he was being with her in this moment when she knew in the morning, she would have bruises on her sides.

He searched her face in the moonlight. “Tell me again,” he repeated, this time in a soft voice.

Maybe he had seen the same fear that had struck her earlier before—the “What ifs?”—the same one Seth had erased with his touch, Kate could erase with her words.

“You make me feel good, Seth.” It wasn't just about the sex, not to her at least. It was about how she felt safe and secure in his arms right now. No one else had never made her feel that way. “Only you.”

**

Kate was late.

“How late?” Nancy asked.

“Six days.”

They were huddled in the women's restroom at work as Kate peed on a pregancy stick. When she saw the result, her heart dropped.

She was pregnant.

“What are you going to tell him?” Nancy asked.

Kate put a hand over her stomach, at the new life forming inside her. “I have no idea.”

**

Seth was quick to catch on to the morning sickness, the headaches, the back pain. She couldn't avoid the discussion any longer.

“When were you going to tell me?” he asked.

They were sitting on the couch together, but to Kate, it felt like there were a thousand miles between them.

She stared at her hands. “I don't know.”

“Why couldn't just you come to me?”

“Because...” How could she admit to him that she was scared when that was the last thing he wanted to hear?

“Hey.” He held her hands. She waited for his touch to make the fear to go away, but it kept gnawing at her. “Look at me. Come on. Look at me.”

Slowly, she lifted her gaze to his face. He wasn't angry or disappointed or hurt, but there was something else there though.

He cupped her cheek. “I'm fucking terrified too, okay? But you do have options, you know. It's up to you. Whatever choice you make, I—”

“Seth, I—I want to keep it.”

“Yeah?” He grinned, then planted a big kiss on her. “Holy shit. I'm going to be a dad.” He picked her up, spinning her around his arms. She laughed, throwing her head back. He set her down on her feet, but kept her inside his arms. This time, the fear was gone.

“What now?” she asked.

He gave her the wide trademark Seth Gecko smile and said, “Marry me.”

**

Even though Kate's belly was round with child, she wore white to her wedding. It was a cool spring day as Kate walked down the aisle holding a small bouquet of pink and yellow roses. Jose ended up giving her away and she kissed the man on the cheek before stepping beside Seth. He wore his usual black suit, but he had it cleaned for the occasion. Standing next to him was Carlos. Next to her, Nancy. The priest was Maria's cousin and it was the only way they could perform the wedding inside a church. 

She thought about her dead parents and lost brother and wished they could be here, but that was the ironic part. If they were there, she wouldn't be standing at the altar with Seth. She'd still be in Bethel, starting college and probably still with Kyle. As looked into Seth's eyes, she knew he was missing his brother too.

But they had each other. That's what brought them together in the first place. They wanted each other's company. And now, not only did they have each other, they also had a baby.

After the wedding ceremony and small reception, Seth was quick to get Kate home. He carried her over the threshold and she giggled the entire time. He was kissing her before they even made it to the bed. 

“Seth, the baby...”

“Don't worry,” he said, removing his clothes. “Carlos said it was okay.”

“Well, as long as Carlos says so...”

“Hey, we can't exactly go on a honeymoon, so this is our next best thing.” He pulled down the strap to her dress, kissing her shoulder. “I know you deserve more than I can give you...”

She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. “How can you say that?” She placed his hands on her belly. “Look at what you've given me, to us. I love you, Mr. Gecko.”

He brought her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. A simple gold band now wrapped around her left ring finger. “I love you, Mrs. Gecko. Taking you with me was the best thing I ever did. The _best_ thing. You make me whole. I never knew I was missing something...it was you, princess. I was missing you.”

As Kate stepped out of her wedding dress to make love to her new husband, her belly round with their child, she thought about how this appeared to be all backwards. This wasn't what she had been taught; this wasn't what had imagined.

_This isn't a love story._

But as Seth molded his body with hers, his own wedding band glittering in the dark, she knew this was where she belonged because not only was Seth her first, he was going to be last and only. 

**

Jacob Richard arrived on a hot autumn day. 

Exhausted, Kate cried out for her mother, even though it was Maria who was holding her hand and instructing her to push. She didn't think she had any energy left, but then, she heard him.

Her baby boy.

His cries filled the small living room in the midwife's home.

Kate cried as the woman placed her son in her arms. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, still crying, but softly. She was memorized by his tiny fingers reaching out for her. 

“Sabe que está con su mamá,” Maria said.

_He knows he's with his mama._

Kate smiled at Jacob through the tears. “Hi, there.”

“Where is he?” Seth raced into the room. “I heard the baby...” Then, he saw the bundle in her arms. “Is he...”

“We're both okay,” she said. “Come here. Meet your son.”

Seth covered his mouth in awe and shock, then cautiously moved toward the bed. Jacob had stopped crying by now.

“You want to hold him?” Kate asked.

“You sure?” 

“It's okay.”

Gently, Seth picked up Jacob, cradling his son to his chest. “I can't believe it. Look at him, Kate. Look at what we made together.”

“We made something good together,” she told him.

“Yeah.” His eyes welled with tears. “Yeah, we did.”

**

By the time Jake took his first steps, Seth and Kate had saved enough money to move out of the studio and into a small two bedroom apartment right by the beach, and Kate got a job teaching English at the local elementary school. Jose and Maria made them promise to visit, even though they were only moving a few miles away. Kate finally went out with Nancy and the girls, but her wedding ring made all the boys her age stay away. Seth continued to work at the garage with Carlos, choosing to use his hands to fix things instead of having them wrapped around a gun.

Once when she was cleaning, Kate found his revolver, tucked away in a shoebox in the closet. She thought about asking him to get rid of it, but then she found her old paperback Bible. As she flipped throught the pages and read the passages she had underlined, she realized this would always be a part of her, like the gun would always be a part of Seth. They could never be erased.

She returned the items back to their hiding spots.

**

Sometimes, Kate dreamed about another life. One where she left in the RV and never looked back. One where Seth drove away from the Twister by himself. But when she woke up, she knew what was real. She only had to look at the man lying beside her.

She tucked herself into Seth's side, staring at his mouth and his eyelashes as he slept. The tattoo on his left arm now included three names: Kate, Jake, and Hope. There was more gray in his hair now and lines around his eyes, but she loved how they crinkled when he laughed and smiled when he played with their boy. 

“You just gonna keep staring at me or what?” Seth opened one eye.

“I didn't know you were awake.” 

He opened both eyes and rolled her over on her back. “I was waiting for you, birthday girl. How does it feel to be twenty-one?”

She pretended to pout. “Well, I'm a mom, I'm married to you...”

“Is that supposed to be funny?” he said, tickling her sides.

She laughed, squirming in his hold. “Stop it, Seth. You're going to wake the kids.”

He put his finger to his mouth. “Shhh...” Then, he lifted the hem of her nightgown, knowing she wasn't wearing any underwear. He dipped his fingers inside her and she gasped. 

Seth chuckled. “Who's gonna wake the kids now?” 

“Shut up,” she said, trying to keep her voice down as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

“Okay, now you do it. I want to watch.” Seth left the bed and pushed down his boxers. He started to stroke himself. “Take off your nightgown.”

She slipped the garment over her head and spread her legs for him. After having two kids, her body was fuller now, her hips more wide, her breasts more heavy.

Seth's face darkened and he licked his lips, his hand still moving up and down his cock. “Use your fingers for me, birthday girl. Let me see.”

She leaned back, rubbing her right fingers over her slit before pushing her index finger in. She moaned along with Seth. 

“Does it feel good, princess?” he asked in a husky voice.

She nodded. “Yes.” She pushed in a second finger while her left hand massaged her breast, pinching her nipple. “Seth, please...”

“Please what?”

“I need...” She stared at him, pumping her fingers in and out of her imagining they were Seth's instead. “I need you inside me now.”

He didn't waste any time moving toward her. He took her fingers out and sucked on them before burying his cock deep inside her. She yelped at the contact. 

“You taste good, birthday girl.” He finished sucking her fingers. “And you feel good too.” He began to thrust, pulling all the way out before slamming into her again. 

She groaned as he pushed her to her side, changing the angle. She grabbed his arm to steady herself. “Seth...oh...” She was close to coming that instant.

And then she was on her back again. Seth smothered her with his body, slowing down his pace with his cock still inside her. He held her face in between his large hands. Their gazes connected, and she saw no more fear, no more “What ifs.” Just the man that she loved, her husband, the father of her children.

“Listen to me, Kate.” Whenever he used her name and not a nickname, she knew it was coming from deep inside his heart. “You make me feel good. Only you.”

She remember telling him those exact words when things were more difficult between the two of them. Back when they were two broken pieces that somehow ended up fitting perfectly together.

She grabbed a hold of his hands on her face and repeated the words like their marriage vows. “You make me feel good. Only you.”

He smiled, then wrapped her legs around him, intent on keeping his word. With one hand on her waist, he started to thrust in and out of her again. She groaned, calling out his name. He followed shortly, falling into her welcome arms. He lifted his head, resting his scruffy chin in between her breasts. 

“Happy birthday, Kate,” he said with a slow smile.

“Thank you.” She pulled him up to kiss him. 

He stayed there, his face inches from hers. They didn't have to say anything, content with that moment of silence as their eyes did all the talking.

_I'm happy. I love you. I love you. I adore you._

Cries echoed from the other room.

“Go on, Daddy,” Kate said, pushing Seth out of bed. “Let the birthday girl sleep.”

He groaned and put back on his boxers. 

Smiling, Kate slipped under the blankets. She heard Seth pick up Hope from her crib, soothing her with his soft voice, and soon, both mother and daughter were fast asleep.

**

After a big birthday breakfast, Seth and Kate took the kids to the beach. He held Jake's hand as they kicked the ocean waves with their bare feet. Jake had inherited Seth's dark hair and eyes, along with his mischievous personality. Kate stood next to them, holding Hope on her hip. The chubby seven-month-old had light brown hair and Kate's green eyes. The baby laughed watching her dad and brother play. Seth moved to Kate, kissing the top of her head. Jake held up his hands for Seth and he hoisted their two-year-old into his arms. 

Kate looked out to the sunlight reflecting on the ocean. She saw their shadows. Seth holding their son. Kate holding their daughter. Their family.

One day, Jake and Hope might ask her how she and Daddy met.

This isn't a love story, she will say, but somewhere along the way, it became one.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> somewhere i have never travelled  
> by ee cummings
> 
> somewhere i have never travelled,gladly beyond  
> any experience,your eyes have their silence:  
> in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
> or which i cannot touch because they are too near
> 
> your slightest look easily will unclose me  
> though i have closed myself as fingers,  
> you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
> (touching skilfully,mysteriously)her first rose
> 
> or if your wish be to close me,i and  
> my life will shut very beautifully,suddenly,  
> as when the heart of this flower imagines  
> the snow carefully everywhere descending;
> 
> nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
> the power of your intense fragility:whose texture  
> compels me with the colour of its countries,  
> rendering death and forever with each breathing
> 
> (i do not know what it is about you that closes  
> and opens;only something in me understands  
> the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
> nobody,not even the rain,has such small hands


End file.
